


Because We're Teammates, I said

by jokerusu



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Sad Ending, broken relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerusu/pseuds/jokerusu
Summary: Just read the story pls





	Because We're Teammates, I said

**Author's Note:**

> y'all are free to think that this is just another one of Futaba's plot to see if Joker already has a waifu.

After years of not returning to Tokyo, Joker decided to text a certain girl who stole his heart; out of the blue, not even thinking of the possible consequences that he's about to get. Digging through his contacts, he pressed a button that indicated Futaba's name with a cat emoji alongside. It's been so long since they last talked to each other. And their last messages were just "Goodbye"s and "Take care"s. Joker's eyes were later filled with emptiness after back reading everything they've sent to one another.

Oh how he wished that she still remembers him.

Wait, what was he even thinking? Of course. Of course she still does!

Taking a deep breath as his screen is now ready for typing, Joker found his hands shaking. Is it really okay to ask her that? It's so not him.

 **Akira:**  Paging The Phantom Thieves of Hearts' Oracle. Are you there?

He was expecting a slow reply due to the fact that the momentum of them consistently sending each other messages have already been broken. It worried him that what if she got a new number? But his conclusions were just completely wrong. Instead, the reply from the hacker arrived a few seconds after he sent his.

 **Futaba:** Oh, hello, Akira!  
**Futaba:** Your message surprised me!

He wished she could see the smile on his face once the she made her response. Did he really miss her that _much_?

Beats him.

However, Joker already wants to get straight to the point. Was his blonde friend really telling him the truth that one time?

* * *

  
_\- "Hey, man! I'm surprised that Futaba's going to be married soon!"_  
_\- "Really? The mysterious guy must very, very lucky. Do you have any idea on how she met him?"_  
_\- "No idea bro. But one thing's for sure that the Sojiro guy was the one introduced that dude to Futaba...and they just started dating."_

 

* * *

Reminiscing that conversation with Ryuji made him upset once again. Is there a way to turn back time? To the time where he should've said " _Because I love you_ " and not " _Because we're teammates_ "?

God, this hurts more than being beaten up inside the interrogation room.

But it's now or never. He's been dying to know the answer right from her text messages. It's not that he doesn't trust his athletic friend. Joker's just being the usual I-want-to-know-the-truth person.

 **Akira:** Sorry for asking you this so suddenly, but Ryuji told me that you're already married?

 **Futaba** : Huh?

 **Futaba** : Yes, I am.

 **Futaba** : Why the sudden question? Are you proud of me? ** >:3**

Now that was the response that he longed to see from the hermit hacker, and it did leave a wound in his heart. He has no right to complain, He wanted to know this.

He wasn't supposed to cry. He did this to himself.

The more he re-reads the three-word sentence from the female, the more his tears build up in the corners of his eyes, causing them to pour down on the lens of his eyewear. He found himself smiling, howbeit.

Joker wanted to type, " _Congratulations!_ ", " _Who's the lucky guy?_ ", " _I'm so happy for you._ ", and etc. But he didn't.

Instead, he wrote, "  **But you didn't say** _ **happily**_ ".

**Author's Note:**

> im supposed to make my otp happy


End file.
